


On Crushes

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba is convinced that Sasuke is hanging around Team 8's training sessions for a nefarious purpose.  Shino is unsympathetic.  Various one sided pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crack meme at naruto_meme. Prompt: Team 8 have a feeling the reason Sasuke is finding so many excuses to train with them is because he likes Hinata. Actual reason--he's infatuated with Kurenai. Pre-timejump, please, and EXTRA LOVE if you make Sasuke feel stupidly tongue-tied and awkward in the way a 12-year-old should around a hot teacher.

In Shino’s experience, Kurenai was an excellent teacher. When he initially met her, he was skeptical about her plan to set aside her well accepted expertise in genjutsu to train them as a tracking team. Each of them was well trained in their own family styles, and he doubted that she would have much additional to offer in that area. However, her training taught them how to integrate their skill sets and styles – which was not something that could be managed individually, and which he soon realized was crucial. So, Shino was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Kurenai insisted on very generous breaks and plenty of downtime, even at the expense of additional training, because she felt that the lost time would be compensated for by a decreased rate of burn out and psychoses.

Kiba sent a glare off into the woods. Shino was fairly certain that it was a wasted effort, since Kiba wasn’t the one Sasuke was watching. However, Shino was even more certain that it would be a wasted effort on his own part to try to explain it to Kiba. Shino merely stayed silent and attempted to meditate during this valuable training time.

Of course, Kiba took this as an invitation to whine some more: “He’s just so creeeeeepy. Standing there, all standoff-ish. He probably thinks it makes him look cool and mysterious or something. Try interacting with other people like a normal human being, freak. And when he does come over, he sort of attempts to loom and doesn’t really say anything… and wait, where are you going, Shino? Aw, come on. Don’t be so sensitive. Not like I was talking about you.”

Yes, Kurenai probably had well justified reasons for their training regime. But Shino still thought Kurenai should work them harder. He was fairly sure it would be better for his mental health.

\--

“…Were you not paying attention or something? I’m serious – he was totally perving on Hinata. He wasn’t paying attention to the fight with me at all!” exclaimed Kiba.

As their training session was over (along with Shino's obligation to improve his "teamwork" skills) Shino hadn’t really been paying attention to Kiba’s diatribe, even when his arms started flailing about as if he were trying to fly, but he couldn’t let that last statement of Kiba’s slide. “You do realize what that says about your combat ability, right?” he asked.

Kiba sputtered a bit and grew red. “That’s not the point! The point is that he kept on looking over to where Hinata and Kurenai were sparring. Believe me, I can tell when a guy is perving on someone. Probably was thinking indecent thoughts about her and her breasts and stripping her down and copping a feel. And then ravishing her and sullying her soft skin with his body, and…”

Shino waited until they were right outside his compound before interrupting Kiba. “Are you sure you weren’t the one having these thoughts?” asked Shino, before entering his home and leaving the gaping boy behind. Sometimes Kiba was too easy a target.

\--

Shino walked over to where Kiba was crouched behind the bushes. “What do you want? Unlike you, I actually train on off days,” he asked.

“Shhhh! Keep it down” hissed Kiba, who also yanked him down behind the bushes, and incidentally attracted more attention than Shino’s initial greeting had. “Hey, do you think you could send one of your bugs over there and like… bug them or something? I want to know what he’s saying.”

Shino looked over to the picnic tables where Hinata and Sasuke were talking. Hinata suddenly smiled and started to tell Sasuke something. “No,” said Shino, and he decided to walk away. Shino could have told Kiba that Hinata hardly looked coerced, was still infatuated with Naruto, and was a perfectly capable kunoichi, especially at close ranges, but he decided that this was more amusing.

Kiba glared at Shino as he walked away. “You’re a jerk, you know? Sacrificing poor innocent Hinata like that,” he muttered. He looked up: “What about you, Akamaru? Want to go over there and tell me what they’re saying?”

Akamaru whined a little, and then settled deeper into his nap. “Traitor,” said Kiba. He decided to be Hinata’s knight in shining armor and rescue her from Sasuke (and then she would totally go for him instead and not all these jerks), but when he looked up, the two of them were gone.

He finally tracked them to the library, where Sasuke was transcribing a scroll under Hinata’s direction. Kiba thought that it was an odd date choice, but it just showed how wrong Sasuke was for her. He decided to go back outside and ambush them there because the library always gave him a funny feeling and the librarians still hated him for a prank he pulled while at the academy.

It took forever, but finally the two of them came out. Kiba was all set to tear Hinata away to go running off into the sunset, but was frozen by the most disgusting sight. Hinata was patting Sasuke on the shoulder (touching him!) and telling him good luck. By the time Kiba unfroze, Sasuke was finally gone.

“Hi Kiba,” said Hinata. “Pick out a present yet?”

“What?” asked, Kiba confused.

“We’re meeting at the noodle shop in two hours for Kurenai’s birthday. You did already get her a present, right?” she asked.

“Aww, man! I totally forgot. See you later!” said Kiba, and he ran off before Hinata could tell him that she could help him think of something, too.

\--

“Ding dong!” rang the doorbell, and Kurenai opened it to find one bashful looking Sasuke at her door.

“Kakashi abandon you guys again?” she asked.

Instead of answering, Sasuke screwed his eyes closed and held out a long, gift-wrapped box. “This is for you. Happy birthday,” he mumbled.

“Thank-you. But you really shouldn’t feel obligated – you’re always welcome to join my team’s training sessions,” she said.

Sasuke scuffed his toe along the ground. “Actually… I was wondering… could you tutor me? Like one on one? Everyone knows you’re an amazing genjutsu expert, and I’d really appreciate it if you could…”

“Ah. I actually need to go somewhere soon, so how about I talk to Kakashi and get back to you? We can come up with a plan of study if you need the extra challenge,” replied Kurenai.

“Yeah. I had to go anyway,” said Sasuke, and he disappeared.

He was an odd little boy. And Kurenai was totally going to give Kakashi an earful. Just because the boy was difficult and Kakashi was a lazy bum didn’t mean Kakashi could keep on shoving the boy off to her.


End file.
